Fight Fire with Fire
by LaniAngel
Summary: Lani was just a normal Firebender who was good and had a normal life but when she meets and joins the Avatar and ends up with a spoiled banished Prince on his ship her. Lets just say her life won't be so normal anymore. ZukoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys. This is my first story so be nice and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Huh" I sighed in pure happiness and content. I was sitting on a low cliff overlooking a nice beach at the sunset.

"Will you relax? We have one day on this island to enjoy ourselves before we have to go back to our village till next year and all you're doing is staring out at the ocean, Lani!"

"I'm staring at the clouds." I said turning around noticing my friend Kaiya, her hands on her red fire nation dress. She was my best and closest friend since I was five and she really cares about me and is soo nice!

"Oh clouds. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you and you fluffy little bunny looking friends!"Well she _is_ when she wants to that is. She sat next to me just staring at the clouds, "Well that on kinda looks like a bison."

"Come on we better go or else we'll miss dinner."

**

* * *

Mystery P.O.V.**

"Guys, we have to land and get some food, we're completely out."

"I think I see some lights down there why don't land down there," pointing to the forest covered island where little flickering lights are on the beach.

**

* * *

Lani's P.O.V.**

"Lani Lani LANI!" I turned around to see Tenko, Kaiya's brother, running straight at us looking red in the face like he ran all the way across the island, "Someone landed on the island."

We got to the beach and Tenko was right, there was a giant bison on the beach along with three people on its back with a lemur!

"Guess that was a real bison that we saw out there."

"Hello! We come in peace we just want meat. Lots and lots of meat! If you hurt us we won't hold back we have the Avatar with us and we aren't afraid to use him!" yelled a water tribe boy from on top of the bison holding a bald boy with a staff and blue arrows on him, shaking and holding him up while he talked, sending us all glares until the water tribe girl smacked him on the back of the head.

"Sokka! They may all be kids and teenagers but they can tell their parents and now you told them Aang is the Avatar!"

"Maybe we should just go before we get in any trouble," the boy named Aang said with wary look in his eyes.

"No don't go we'll be happy to give you guys some food. My name is Lani by the way and this is my friend Kaiya and her brother Tenko and a bunch of our friends from our village."

"Hold on you're _not_ going to turn us even though me and my sister are with the _**Avatar**_! You know the kid who is the fire nations greatest enemy, can stop you from taking over the world! Does that ring bell at all!" yelled Sokka mad at us for not trying to capture him and his friends but more confused than angry.

"Why don't we talk about this while we're eating some food?" I suggested.

"That'll work. Just one question do you have meat?" Sokka asked as we walked towards the camp.

* * *

"So you guys are here on a little trip from your village. That's why we never saw any adults but how come you guys didn't turn us you guys are from the fir nation right?' asked Katara the girl.

"Well we're kinda nice people, everyone from our village is really." Tenko said shrugging, "It's kind of complicated. Before, a long time ago, our island was split into two sections with the Fire Nation having one side and the Earth Kingdom having the other. When the war began and the Fire Nation made colonies in the Earth Kingdom they also took over the entire island."

"I heard of that place! It was called Magma Island because the island had Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation and that's whats in magma, rock and fire!" yelled Aang in surprise from on top of Appa.

"Yep! That's the island." I chirped in.

Sokka decided to jump into the conversation without even bothering to finish the food in his mouth."Hmm. So you _are _good! I knew that ever since you gave us food!"

Kaiya was staring at Sokka like she had a crush on him but he was just staring at his food! "Why don't you stay the night we're leaving back for the village and you guys can leave too."

"Sure why not. Its not like we can go right now Appa's tired and so are we." Katara got up ready to sleep along with Aang and eventually Sokka after tearing him away from his food.

**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY**

_Ohh. If I don't hurry I'm going to be stuck on this island._ I thought to myself and ran down the hillside even faster till I felt that if I ran any faster I would just drop and my legs would be like honey, all over the place._ Come on Lani almost there!_

I broke from the forest I was running on to the beach with the sun beating down on my jet black hair and shining on my brown eyes and pale skin.

"Hey wait for me! I'm coming with guys too!" I yelled out almost tripping over my own feet.

**

* * *

**

**Aang's P.O.V.**

I turned around after hearing a voice calling at us and I saw Lani running down the hill to the beach almost tripping and landing on her face.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to go with your friends back to your village?"

"Yeah but I decided to go with you guys and help you out I-"

"No." said Sokka butting in to our conversation," Appa is already carrying us and all our stuff and we are on a mission and with you you'll slow Appa down so you can't come unless you have something to offer to the group and Aang." A flame shot pass Sokka's head while he was talking making him stop even though I'm sure he had a lot more to say. There was no one else who could fire bend. Then, we all slowly turned our heads over to Lani who had a flame in her hand.

"I can fire bend."

"Yeah we could use that."

* * *

**Lani's P.O.V.**

I was so happy. I was going to help the avatar on his mission fighting off evil on his side saving the world from the evily evil people. Don't get me wrong I mean I love my village and all my friends and definitely my life but I would be nice to do more to help people than just my little island. This way I'd be helping the Avatar on his mission to..... never mind I already said evil more than enough for one day but of course the universe wanted me to say evil one more time so they sent someone to make that happen.

"So you can fire bend, well I can to."

I turned around and I saw a boy, a little older than me, maybe a few months, with a scar and a topknot but definitely not good looking he was kind of ugly really and he doesn't look nice at all.

"Hey Zuko buddy! You wouldn't be here to light a fire and make us some tea would you? Please say you are." Sokka tried to make a joke but it ended not going over so well with the prince.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but maybe my uncle can take care of that after you are all prisoners on my ship."

With that he shot a flame straight at Aang who blocked it with and air current. Some guards came off the ship and started to attack. Two or three of them headed for Katara and attacked her but she blocked it with some water which she turned into a whip and picked off one of the guards and sent him flying while Sokka tried to get to Appa so we could escape. I was paying such close attention to the fight that I didn't even notice that one guard was after me until he almost burned my eyebrows off my face.

I turned around and shot some quick blasts of fire that made contact and he must have been shocked by me being able to fire bend. After knocking one of them out in a minute they must of thought I was a threat and they came towards me like hog-monkeys to leechee nuts and soon i was surrounded by at least 7 of them just like Katara. They all sent blasts at me and I back flipped out of the way and landed behind a solider who I knocked forward with blast to his feet and who took down another solider with him before hitting the ground. Now it was 5 against 1 and I decided to try a move that can end it or seriously backfire. I took a step back and launched a running leap forward and did a twist my right hand stretched, each finger separate making a 5 long arches of fire at the guards that slammed them against the ship.

I made for Appa along with Aang and jumped on just before take off. All of us were tired except for Sokka who didn't really do much except for getting Appa ready for take off. We were safe but of course the universe still didn't get me to say evil so they had to keep going. That spoiled little ugly banished _prince_ started firing the most disgusting smelling flaming rocks at us. Aang kept steering Appa out of the way but one of them made Appa make a hard right and I fell .

" Just keep flying he'll track you so I'll catch up with you later!" I yelled before preparing myself to land on the metal ship below with the evil prince. There maybe now the universe will stop torturing me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the people who did review and those who read it but didn't review you're making me cry and that's mean! I'm dedicating it to the people who did review.**

**Aims5**

**DontMakeThemLikeJacobAnymore**

**calliegirl**

**rainfire**

**Anyway here is CHAPTER 2!!! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lani. She's mine all mine!=)  
**

**Lani's P.O.V.**

"Oww!" I cried out as I made contact with the metal ship. _Metal ship? How do those even float anyway! _The world is almost as confusing as Sokka loves meat_. _

'Well who do we have here? A little firebending girl who is going against her nation." I looked up and saw the _prince. _Fairytales lie cause princes are supposed to be oh so cute and sweet and nice to everyone, especially girls. "Now you are going to be my new prisoner but don't worry, you're my favorite because you're going to be bait for the Avatar."

I sent him my most threatening glare that I could make but it wasn't very threatening apparently because he started cracking up at the sight of and the crew who were watching started to go back to what they were doing but not before taking one last look.

"Zuko! What's going on out here it sounded like one of your smelly rocks fell on to the ship from pretty high in the sky." I turned to the door leading to the inside of the ship and saw an old man with a pretty big potbelly and a grin on his face. He didn't actually look that evil, to tell you the truth he reminded me of Kaiyo's grampy.

"It's nothing Uncle just a girl who was traveling with the Avatar decided to make a visit on to the ship and we are going to give here the best room on the ship."

"That's the spirit Zuko. You're finally learning how to treat girls properly and giving up your own room was a nice touch. I think we could set up a hammock out on deck for you to sleep in at night."

"I meant a prison cell not a fancy bedroom! She is a dangerous traitor to the Fire Nation!"

When the old man heard what the _prince _said he immediately came over to see me. He took in my fire red sleeveless shirt that went just past my butt, my black leggings that went to my knees, canary yellow sash that was around my waist held there by a terra clay sun clip that went a few inches past my shirt and my cream flats.

"She is a civilian Zuko! You can tell just from here clothes they aren't made to fight, they don't even have armor. Not mention with hair past her shoulders and bangs which would both get in the way in battle." He announced this like some big discovery with a little chuckle to himself.

"She can firebend Uncle! She knocked around seven of our guards during our fight with the Avatar."

"_She_ would like talk now." I piped in to the conversation and earned a glare from the _prince_.

"Why don't we talk about where you are going stay while we eat. Our chef makes a mean duck." Iroh said as he led me to the dining hall and the _prince's_ glare piercing my back.

The dining hall was filled with soldiers and workers sitting at two different tables, the younger ones sitting at the one closest to the door, the older ones sitting close to the wall, and at the head of the table was three empty seats where we sat. As we walked in I could feel all of their eyes watching me as I sat down to eat. A few of them just glared at me, some of them backed away, who I recognized as the guards that I completely crushed outside, and pretty much everyone from the table full of the younger people, mostly teenagers, started staring and some of them started smiling in a really creepy way that made my skin crawl. When I sat down, the _prince_ put his feet on top of mine to make sure I couldn't move unless he wanted me to.

"So I think there is an open room right across the hall from my Nephew and I'm sure he won't mind having you right there."

Though, of course, the _prince_ didn't like this at all. "She is a prisoner Uncle, a prisoner. She is just filthy peasant filth that is a traitor to the fire nation by helping the Avatar. She does not deserve to get a room! She should be in a cell right now instead of enjoying our chef's food. In fact she shouldn't even be called a 'she' after how 'it' helped the Avatar!"

"Still Zuko she is a lady and deserves to be treated with the utmost respect." Iroh said after taking a sip from his tea that smelt really good. Maybe it was jasmine or ginger.

"Thank you. See he knows how to treat a girl." I said teasing the_ prince._ It was fun getting on _it's_ nerves and watching _it_ snap!

"Shut up!"

"Zuko! Anyway we can't put her in a cell. We only have one because I had the others refurbished to be bedrooms for the crew. They kept complaining they were too cramped and I'm sure you want to keep that one open for the Avatar."

Even though the _prince_ eventually agreed, he was definitely not happy that I got a nice room. That was actually an understatement because on our way out he flipped someone's noodles in to their face. I really felt sorry for that guy but sorrier for me.

"This is your room. Enjoy it and consider yourself lucky that my uncle put you here because if it were me you would be in a cell bound by chains." He slammed the door on the way out and locked it from the outside. Like I would escape now when we're in the middle of no where.

I looked around the room I was painted red and against the wall was a small single person bed, a tiny closet, a small porthole to look out from, and a banner with the fire nation symbol on it. This was my home until I could rejoin Aang, Sokka, and Katara. At least I still had my stuff slung across my shoulder before I fell off and I started to unpack.

**

* * *

Zuko's P.O.V.**

I have a stupid filthy, peasant, traitor on my ship who is right across the hall from me! Sometimes I don't know why I put up with my Uncle when all he does is play Pai Sho, drink tea, eat, relax, and tell me his special ancient proverbs. I'm supposed to make all the decisions on this ship but how can I if my Uncle just keeps making me do things like he wants like to respect a lady, even if she is a traitor.

"Excuse me Prince Zuko."

"What!" I snapped at the old lieutenant who snapped me out of my angry rant he should know by know not to disturb me when I'm thinking.

'Well it's just that I was wonder if I can have a room to myself on your floor because it would be easier for me to get on deck to steer the ship if you need me and I just don't think that fire nation girl should have that room because she isn't going to help with your mission to catch the Avatar unlike me."

That gave me an idea. I could use this as an excuse to move that stupid girl away from me and move her in with some of the crew. Then, she probably won't get along with them so well because knowing my crew she definitely won't get along.

"I'll see what I can do to get you the room." This shocked him a lot. I bet he thought that I would just snap at him but why would I when he just helped me get an idea to get rid of my problem.

"Uncle, I think we should move the lieutenant on to our floor its closer to the deck so if any emergency comes up he can get outside and control the ship than if he was down where he is now." I said between mouthfuls of fried rice.

"That is a very good idea but your little lady friend already has the last room on our floor so there is no where to put him." I was almost there to freedom and having her in a call or even better in a prison.

"We could move her in with someone else to make room for him."

**Lani's P.O.V.**

"Moving who in with who?"I asked sitting down to eat some breakfast.

Iroh chuckled and replied "We were thinking about moving the lieutenant up in to your room and sharing a room with someone else. And I think I have the perfect place for you."

Where? With who?" Zuko's eyes sparkled with excitement while he waited for the answer and it didn't give me a good feeling.

"With my Nephew!" Iroh said with a chuckle and I think right there and then I was going to die I tell you die!

"What! Why does she have to share the room with me?"

"Because the rest of the crew are adults and that would be uncomfortable and frankly I think the younger crew members make a move on her."

"What makes you think I won't make a move on her! I'm a teenager too Uncle you can't just underestimate me!" the room got all quiet and everyone was staring at the _prince_. A few of the older crew members were staring at him, their mouths in perfect o's and their eyes as wide as one of the plates. From behind me, I could hear the younger crew members start to snicker and laugh at the outburst and made jokes.

"All right fine," the prince mumbled, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me to my new room," I don't want you here and I don't like you here so stay out of my way. The side on the left is yours and the one on the right is mine. We are going to move a bed on that side of the room." He slammed the door and stormed down the hallway probably for firebending practice. After a few minutes, I sneaked out o watch him, not to stare at him like some delusional fans of his, but to make fun of him when he mess up.

I tiptoed/ ran down the halls getting lost a lot until I finally found the door that led outside to the deck just in time to see Zuko send a fire blast at one of the guards who turned around and shot on right back at him which made him fall flat on his face.

"What are you looking at?!" Crap. He noticed me.

" Nothing. I just wanted to get some tea and you were practicing so I waited till you were done and trust me you need to practice." Zuko glared at me to no end. I must have made him really mad and now I'm really happy.

"I could use some tea too now that you mentioned it. We shall continue practice later Zuko." It seemed like Iroh always chuckled when he talked.

* * *

I fell right in to bed that night, not because I was tired more like I was sick of seeing Zuko and his face. I changed in to my red short sleeve t-shirt, canary yellow pajama pants, turtle duck shoes, plopped down on to the bed on the left, and kicked off my shoes wondering why I wore them in the first place. At least I got a comfy bed, thanks to Iroh. He was so nice to me that I couldn't be they were related. I was almost asleep dreaming about what the Avatar might be doing right now.

**

* * *

**

I woke up and found me wrapped in someone's arms smushed in to their muscley chest. I pried my head out of their killer grip to see who it was. I looked up and was staring straight a very content, happy sighing prince!

**Yipee! Now I can write lovey stuffs! I won't be able to update as often now that Fall Break is over but I will try to on weekends. Thanks to everyone who read this and muchos gracias for those who actually reviewed. So remember REVIEW!!! And if you already do, which is only 4 people, keep reviewing its my bread and butter and makes me want to make the story better and update faster so if you love me, this story, or yourself **_**REVIEW**_**!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! I'm a bad person for not updating but I'm trying to teach people lessons on review etiquette, rule 1 REVIEW!!!please? but never fear i have done somethings like i did a little outlining for future chapters on my new ipod touch (yay!) and playing tap tap and listening to anarbor! Anyway.... **

**I have to thank the same old people for reviewing and 1 new person so thank you **

**rainfire- thanks and now you're going to find out what happens=]  
**

**Aims5- i'll try to make him less creepyful just for you cause you actually reviewed out of the, i don't know, _149 people__!!!!_  
**

**Yolanda Friella- i'd love for you to review every chapter till the other people learn math, Lesson 1 lots of reviews= more chapters, and after that too. and check out her stories  
**

**Oh and btw DISCLAIMER: A bunch of crap you heard before and I own Lani, Kaiya, and all the other people I made up, soo... =P**

**And pretend Aang never went to the air temple and no Momo =( Yet. Also the island was a stop in between episodes 2 and 3.  
**

**

* * *

**

**LANI'S P.O.V.**

I tried to pull away from the prince but just not working, as usual. Don't get me wrong I'm a pretty strong teenage girl but he was like a wall, you can push it all you want but it ain't gonna budge.

His grip was pretty loose though and that sparked a thought that could save me and my life from his clutches! Very dramatic, check, but cut me some slack he was bald, with a ponytail! I wiggled out from his grip, the great advantages of being a piece of living bamboo. Though what was the point of letting him sleep peacefully when he hugged me all night, which is reward enough for him and torture for me. I jumped a few times on the bed and launched myself forward letting my back foot catch him hard in the stomach, knocking him off the bed and waking him up. I touched the ground with a soft thud that you could barely hear it, like a little fly that just died.

* * *

**ZUKO'S P.O.V.**

My back was hurting after hitting the ground with such force and my stomach was as if someone just chucked a building at it. I turned over to try and get up, and obviously failed, when I saw her standing over me with a smirk on her face. She looked like she was up for a while because of her eyes that were filled with energy but I could just tell she just woke up and had something to do with this.

"What the hell was that for!" I said pulling myself up and trying to mask the pain I felt from bending to sit up.

"You were hugging me when I was sleeping!"

"How is that even possible you're bed is on the other side of the room."I grumbled in frustration nothing has changed with girls ever since I was little. They were all crazy and annoying.

"No thats you're bed, this was mine and I remember very clearly what you said last night so you owe me an apology, now."

"Whatever apologize to yourself. This is just a waste of my time. I have a ship to run." I grumbled walking out the door ignoring the yelling and fuming girl in my room. It made me happy to know that I could at least get on her nerves while I'm stuck with her.

* * *

"Ah, nephew. Came to join me for tea I see. Good timing."

"Not now Uncle I-"

"Pai sho it is then, you'll have to wait I'm playing-"

"No Uncle! I came to tell you that we are docking in a port to get our boat fixed so if you need any of your precious tea get it now because I'm not stopping later."

"I'll play with you and I'd love some tea." I knew that voice could only belong to one person and I scowled at her, not even bothering to turn around and give her any worth by looking at her.

"Thank you. As of now I only have some ginger tea but i think there is some honey that will give it a little more taste."

"That sounds good."

How can she be so happy? Just a little while ago she was fuming in the room and now she is all cheery and happy and just plain ugh! She can't even make up what mood she is going to be in for the day. How did she manage to hurt and defeat a few of my soldiers? It's just not right.

"So where are we going?" I flinched from her coming up next to my shoulder and popping the question all of a sudden. I slowly turned around to look at her face, my scowl still fixed on my face. Her face was glowing like the sun, her eyes sparkling like the sunlight reflecting off the water showing her excitement and interest in my answer, and a small smile on her face. I was a little shocked. After me yelling at her ever since she joined us she still was nice and friendly to me, almost like she cared about me. Then the unthinkable happened, I smiled at her, _smiled._

"We are going to dock the ship to get it repaired and get some more supplies while we are there." For some strange-out-of-this-world-not-me reason, I was still smiling at her and i couldn't stop. My brain was yelling and screaming at me to stop smiling but my lips wouldn't move.

_She is actually kinda pretty, and reminds me of someone. _Wait, what am I thinking!?!

"I'm back and I have the tea." We both whipped around as Uncle walked in and she walked away. And I started to feel lonely.

* * *

**LANI'S P.O.V.**

We landed at the dock and me, Zuko, and Iroh walked out to the harbor. and yes you heard me right i called him Zuko. I've learned that he can be nice sometimes you just have to be nice first. Maybe it was something with way he was raised or something like that. Though ever since i asked him where we were going hasn't talked, looked, made eye contact, or even came near me since then.

Then, I saw the ever so familiar place and it became obvious. I stood behind Iroh and Zuko and scrunched myself so I wouldn't be seen. They both looked at me with a bewildered look.

"I think i should wait on the ship." I tried to make for the bridge and barricade the door to my room, but the universe just plain hates me or at least Zuko does. He latched on to my arm and spun me around to face him but ended up pressed against him staring in to his eyes that actually looked inviting and caring.

"Whats wrong?"

"It's nothing i just think it would be better for me to get inside I'm not feeling so well.I think I might be sick. Don't wanna spread that around or else everyone will be like that so... bye!" i sprinted up the ramp and barricaded myself in the room. I peered out the window and looked at the two people still standing on the metal bridge not stepping on to the harbor yet.

* * *

**ZUKO'S P.O.V.**

Okay that was weird but whatever she has done weirder.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and loose his trail."

"You mean the Avatar."

"Don't say his name on these docks. Once word gets out every firebender out there will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what?" Zhao. This is why I didn't want anyone to say the word Avatar.

"Prince Zuko."

"Captain Zhao."

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh, great hero of our nation."

'Retired General." And I will never know why though I'm not complaining right now.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome anytime. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Oh boy Uncle you got us in to trouble, again.

"Thats quite a bit of damage." Think brain, think of excuses!

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened." Why can't this brain ever be useful when I need it!" Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened!"

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible- did we crash or something?"

"Yes right into an Earth Kingdom ship." If he buys that then he is a hog monkey. Then again...

"Really? You must regale me with all the details. Join me for a drink?" If only, if only the little prince cried, if the he was a hog monkey in everyone's eyes!

"Sorry but we have to go."

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao some respect. We would be honored to go. Do you have any Ginseng tea?"

"Of course, its my favorite." Ugh, why did I get him for an uncle!

* * *

**SOLDIER'S P.O.V.**

"Why are we doing this again?" One of my fellow soldiers asked.

"Commander wants us to interview everyone on the ship to find out what happened."

"What he doesn't believe they crashed in to an Earth Kingdom ship?"

"After what the crew told as and the damage on this thing, it's the Avatar who did this."

I saw the only room we haven't went in to a few feet ahead of me.

"This the prince's room. He might have some description and strategies to beat the Avatar."

"He'll give us a lot of props for that." I said and made for the door along with the other two. We tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge so we had to take it down with brute force.

We stepped in and stared, our eyes wide and mouth open because on the bed was something that a few very powerful people in the nation were looking for.

* * *

**ZUKO'S P.O.V.**

"So how is your search for the Avatar coming along?" When will he leave this topic!?!

"We haven't found him yet." I said.

"Did you really expect to. the Avatar died a hundred years ago with the rest of the airbenders." I was afraid my eyes might give away a hint or show some emotion so i looked down but that only gave him even more reason to suspect it. "Unless you found some evidence the Avatar is still alive."

'No, nothing."

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who could stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. If you have even an ounce of loyalty left you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said he probably died a long time ago. Come on uncle we're going." i walked over to the exit only to have a soldier enter and two other ones cross their spears to stop me from leaving.

"Commander Zhao. We interrogated the crew as you instructed and they confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape." FOOLS! When I get back on that ship they will pay!

"Tell me how your ship got damaged again."

"We also found something you'd like in the Prince's cabin."

Shock ran through my body like electricity. What did they find in my cabin. All that was there was just some of my maps that I labeled with sightings of the Avatar and such along with some other basic things. Then it hit me, that something was a _someone._

"Let go of me you stupid soldiers or i will personally hit you with so much fire that you will be propelled to the moon and back!" There coming through the curtains held by two soldiers and three in fighting stance just in case of attack, was that girl, Lani, bound in cuffs around her arms, absolutely fuming.

"You just drop her on the floor right there." They shoved her on to the ground where she fell flat on her face but she quickly started to bring herself up to her feet by the time Zhao got over there. He took a stance right in front of her and smirked.

"Well well. Long time no see, huh." I was confused. A peasant like her knew an elitist person like Zhao?

"Wait you to know each other?" I asked in confusion.

"Sadly."

"That's enough! I have more important things to do, like getting the information about the Avatar out of our little prince." He turned around and faced me.

"Your never going to get anything out of me."

"Well, i was hoping it wouldn't be this way but if it must." He grabbed a spear and i got ready to fight but instead he grabbed Lani and put the blade up to her throat. "Tell me or else."

I glared at him refusing to speak. He just smirked and pushed the blade a little bit more in to her neck. I stared at her neck and saw a glistening bead of her red blood start to drip down on to her neck. She never did anything to deserve this.

"I'll tell you."

* * *

**ZHAO'S P.O.V.**

'So, a twelve year old boy bested you and your firebenders. You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once but it will not happen again." I turned and saw the girl tied to one of the support poles of the tent standing in the sunlight pouring in. She always did love the outside and the sun. She turned her head to witness the scene, interest and innocence in her eyes. It always amazed me how she was able to switch the emotions on her face in the blink of an eye, even if she feels the opposite, and her lying skills that created flawless stories that just came out of her mouth at will. Not to mention firebending, though I never witnessed it myself, rumors were that she could beat masters at the age of ten, earlier than the princess herself, though she doesn't flaunt her abilities for some reason, unless she was in trouble which is quite a lot. Such a shame for it to be wasted, but less chance of her getting in my way to greatness. I saw a glimpse of her neck and there was already a scab there even though I just made the cut less then a few minutes ago. She never ceases to pull out amazing abilities.

"No it will not because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao! I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and-I"

I whipped around creating a fire arc silencing him. "Failed. Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenagers hands. He's mine now." Zuko lunged at me but my guards held him back. " Keep them here."

I heard the prince destroy my table and the great general ask for more tea. If he could capture the Avatar then I'm a hog monkey.

* * *

**IROH'S P.O.V.**

I sipped some of the delicious tea provided to us by the Commander. I placed it down and saw the girl running as fast as she could.

"That thing is bound to your arm, you can't go any farther just by running faster!" my nephew spoke out in rage of his restrictions on finding the Avatar.

"I'm just testing my limits and my limits say I can go far enough to get some tea." she replied cooly in a matter-a-fact tone sitting down with her tea.

An quite silence broke out in the tent, my nephew glaring at Lani and her, staring outside quietly sipping her tea not noticing my nephew's behavior.

"Lani," she turned around at the sound of her name and my nephew turned away pretending he was glaring at the wall, "How do you know Commander Zhao?"

"Umm, he would always hunt me down and I would annoy him."

"That's not what I meant."

She said turning her head away to look out in to the light with an annoyed look on her face.

"Uncle! This is not a time to be quizzing her about her life. She probably doesn't want to talk about it can't you see!"

We both turned to look at my nephew and he shot me a look of annoyance, but when he saw her, he blushed and quickly looked away. Interesting. Very interesting.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating a lot. i have the most annoying teacher who gives us projects everyday and tests and quizzes so yeah.****Since it's break and I'm at home a lot I'll right more. **** And btw 149 people read the story only like 8 reviews. Some people put it on alert and stuff but really reviews are better. It helps get ideas on what to do and not to do so, _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aww you very people-y people who review! I'm still a little wittle mad because 238 people read this still 10 reviews.=( But the reviews were still awesome reviews!**

**aims5- 3 chapters in a row! you so deserve a reward for this awesome-ful reward for this...when I think of one! =D**

**Killer Socks- I love the name and don't worry it will be all A+- sy just for you!**

**i-am-a-coffe-crazy-writer- Don't worry tea is just as good lol! sorry couldn't hold back on that one and the story will be turtle-ish and clearer my caffeine addicted buddy!**

**YolandaFriella-GASPS! You are a pyschic senser person! Lol and yeah Lani is little like me like the scab, lying, emotion changing, super happiness is so me and the name is me being my inner surfing chica! But I'm just so much awesomer than like Lani and anyone. Your up there though with the reviewer people! But if you like Lani you probably will wuv me like i wuv you guys which is why I did this!**

**And back to the story...**

**

* * *

**

**ZUKO'S P.O.V.**

Okay. Sooo. I'm in an Agni Kai....with Zhao. Could my life get any wierder? Oh, wait, yeah it can! I'm getting taught some advanced moves from that girl, umm...Laney! Or was it Lance? Oh well.

"Zuko! Want to pay attention because I'm not doing this for me. I can firebend great," she yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. She was wearing an annoyed look on her face with her hands on her hips.

"Please you probably couldn't beat a toucan-puffin!" I murmured looking at the Sun to see how much longer I have to take this torture.I looked back at her and she was fuming. She had a small flame in her hand, which flickered in the wind before spiraling up an inch or two.

"Do you want to check, pretty boy?" Before I could even respond, she shot a flame within inches of my scar.

"Oh, it's on peasant," I growled and shot fire at her chest. She did a reverse roundhouse kick and broke apart my fire blast and, when she faced me again, she shot a fire stream at me. What surprised me was that the left over embers from the attack she dispelled started swirling around the stream. I dug my feet into the ground, preparing to endure the blast, but the ember spiral made me lose my grip and fly across the field.

I. AM. PIS-err MAD. I jumped up on to my feet and glared at her cocky, smirking face. I quickly started sending fireballs, one after another, but she just kept dodging them.

"Whats the matter prince-y? I thought I couldn't beat a toucan-puffin. Or are you one?" she was smirking like she was going to crush me into the ground with her heel. She got cocky and closed her eyes and basked in the sunlight, smirking and shrugging. That was a big mistake. I charged up an attack and sent it at her. It made contact with her and and she slid back a few feet, her arms now braced to protect herself from the attack. After awhile, she planted her toes into the ground and stopped the attack. She spread her arms and broke the fire.

"I told you. You couldn't even beat a turtle-duck," I told her with a smirk, still in attack position. She turned to the side, her arms crossed across her chest like a mummy that the Sun Warriors made, her back foot crossed over front foot. I was confused. I wasn't even attacking her and that wasn't any form that I've seen any normal firebender doing, not even the masters. Then, I just had a thought, she wasn't a normal girl. She looked at me out the corner of her eye and smirked, turning her head so I could see it clearly. She extended her front leg and arm forward, turned on her heel and brought her left hand swooping over her head to the front, spun to bring her right hand up front, and ended the movement with a jab at stomach level. The thing that amazed me though wasn't the fluid movements. It was the fact that she bet...

* * *

**LANI'S P.O.V.**

Lava. You should have seen his face when I made the rocks near us turn into lava and brought some fall on top of him with my first movement, my second making an arc that wrapped around him, and my last sending a fireball to his stomach. Aren't I awesome-ness? Yes, yes I am. I hardened the lava around him into a rock casing, trapping him in there with only an opening around his face for him to breath.

"I guess that means you're weaker than a turtle-duck," I said with giggle, thinking of a little turtle-duck with giant muscles lift and spinning Zuko around while he bawled his eyes out,"Prince of the Weaklings." This made him start to breath out smoke, which I just swatted away.

"Take that back peasant!"

"Hey you started this, _princey._"

"Don't call me that!"

"Whats the matter Zuzu? You got your tongue?"

"I'm not a hog monkey!!"

"You look like one to me," I said smirking sticking my head closer. He fumed again and shooed it away again but this time he lunged forward trying to attack me, forgetting that he was encased. He fell over towards me. I couldn't get away, so I bended the casing away and he landed on me. His arms were bent trying not to crush me, but it was too late for that. _BECAUSE HIS LIPS WERE CRUSHED ON MINE!!!_

The only thing that made me more confused was he wasn't moving away. The only thing more confuzzling, neither could I. Huh, why couldn't it have just stayed at training him for the Agni Kai against that hog monkey. Oh wait that would be an insult to the hog monkeys.

"Zuko? Lani?" I heard I roh call out to us. I quickly bended a rock shell around Zuko again. When our kiss broke I saw his eyes and they were just as freaked as I was.

"Ugh get off of me you rock statue thing," I yelled out loud on purpose. Zuko looked at me with a look that said '_What the hell?!?.'_ Before I could answer, Iroh found us and was lifting statue Zuko off of me.

"What happened to you two?" his Uncle asked with a blank look.

"Uhh. Uhh," Zuko thought out loud.

"Uhh uhh uh uh uuuuuuh to you to princey. Anyway General Iroh, I was helping him practice by having a sparring match with him and I put him in the shell. He tried breaking out but he just fell on me and we got stuck. Sooo, uh, yeah. Thats it," I told him quickly, conveniently leaving out the part where I made fun of princey.

* * *

**ZUKO'S P.O.V.**

_'Okay so lets recap whats happened. I kissed that girl whose name I will never remember, beat Zhao, found out Uncle really cares about me and thats what happened.' _I fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I turned over and stared out the window at the stars in the sky. _'Why Universe. WHY!?!?!?'

* * *

_

**LANI'S P.O.V.**

'_Okay. That was interesting that stupid tease.'_

_Oh don't kid yourself you like him._

_'Who are you?'_

_Well aren't you smart. I'm your conscience, your inner voice. You know that stuff._

_'Well you aren't smart. You think I like him which is not true!'_

_Really?_

_'Really!'_

_Really?_

_'Really!'_

_Really?_

_'REALLY!'_

_Woah! Calm down Hothead. Just think about it. When his lips hit yours, did you move? No. You stayed and enjoyed it._

_'Hey. No one said I enjoyed it!'_

_Ok, me, being your conscience, I am apart of you. I am the truest part of you. No grudges. No favorites. I will know everything because I experience everything you experience. And I say you love him ._

_'I'll believe it when I see it and the mean time I'll get some revenge on that tease.'_

_Huh, I tried. So, you going to tease him back._

_'You know me so well.'_

_Hey I'm you and your me. And I should know me. _

I turned around from deck's rails and went inside to the room where princey is.

'_Let the games begin.'_

_You said it sistah._

_'Please don't make any comments while I do this'

* * *

_**Ooh! Now won't this be fun and Happy New Years Eve! And remember updates do wonders for authors!=)**

**~ Your favorite Angel(thats on Earth)!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise! Two in a day aren't I great. Why yes, yes I am, if I do say so myself. **

**YolandaFriella- And am a firebender/duelist/pokemon/ awesome-est person ever! lol and... I've noticed I was on the boat, _remember. _I'm keeping you to that promise so beware whatcha say and thank yous! oh and I'm gonna call you Yollie cause I'm to lazy to type the rest and I'm not giving you a choice!**

**So back to the story and it's getting good very good. So... Let the Games Begin!!! lol thats one of my favorite songs by Anarbor! Check it out! You should. Yes, yes you should! lol**

**

* * *

**

**ZUKO'S P.O.V.  
**

Behind me, I heard the door open and some feet step. They were light and didn't make a sound and everyone else made loud, clunky sounds. It had to be that girl, err, Lani! Thats it, Lani!

"Hey there hot stuff. Whatcha doin?" she said. This was shocking. She was flirting! I will never understand girls. She laid down next tome on the bed and draped her arm around my waist. She softly put her head on mine, scooting next to me so her entire body was pressed against mine. I blushed from the contact and I felt her smirking against my cheek, "Answer me cutie."

"I'm trying to ignore you." I pushed her off of me, but nothing big happened because we were on the bed.

"But don't you like me? It felt like that when you kissed me during training," I turned around and saw her. She was still smirking at me.

"Stupid tease! Can't make up her mind.." I muttered trailing off at the end.

"But I did make up my mind and I want you! And besides we are going out and you can't deny that Zuzu," she got up and hugged me from behind again. She is crazy.

"We are not going out. We never are. What makes you think I'd go out with someone like you? You're nothing but annoying, cocky, and and and-"

"Crazy. But thats why you love and _kissed me_."

"I fell on you, Crazy Girl!" I pushed her off of me but she is just so annoying.

"Is that my pet name or something?Cause if it is, then we _are _going out!" she exclaimed and of course, she came back, this time in front of me, she draped her arms around my neck.

"One rule while your traveling with me, don't you even dare touch me and secondly, we aren't going out!" I exclaimed at her pushing her off on to the bed.

"Well that'll be hard sweetie. We have to share a bed." I turned around and stared at her.

"What do you mean?" I looked around for the other bed but no dice, "Where is the other bed!?!"

"Uncle took it. The crew needed an extra bed. One of _Zhao's_ soldiers destroyed one."

"He's not your Uncle. He's mine!"

"Oh honey. We're going out so he's my Uncle too."

"He's not your Uncle!!"

"Fine whatever, but you know it's true," she smiled sweetly that it made me sick. Getting up from he perch on her bed she started walking in my direction. I thought that show was going to hug me again, or worse, so cringed away from her. She just giggled and blew a kiss walking past me to get her towel off of a chair. She looked back at me, once again, and walked/ skipped to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked out of annoyance. She was probably going to tell every crew member she sees that we are a couple no matter how many times I try and get it through her thick, girly skull.

"To take a bath you stupid firecracker," she snapped at him while taking off and putting her necklace to the side.

"Aw...you came up with a pet name for me," I decided to taunt her, " And you plan on taking a bath at say, oh I don't know, midnight." I pointed out the window to the sky where the mean was at it's peak.

"Are you going to miss me? Don't worry I'll be back." She left the room after making sure her necklace was in a safe place and blowing a kiss at me.

"Crazy girl.." I muttered to myself lying down on my bed.

"I heard that sweetie!" her voice echoed down the hallway, sounding loud enough that everyone could hear it. My life is going to end before we can get rid of her!

* * *

**OUT IN THE HALL AT NIGHT(NORMAL P.O.V.)**

"I wonder what those two are doing in there," a passing soldier asks to his two friends.

"You sick little..." the girl of the three, who was the ships healer, muttered angrily and the other just nodded silently agreed with her.

"Oh come on. You know what I would do if I got you alone in a room like that," the guy said coming on to the healer.

"Don't to your idiot of a best friend, Shi. They're probably not even doing anything, " she said to the other boy who just turned his head away and went to the cabins. The remaining boy started petting her hair. This freaked the girl out, almost going to scream when the boy put his hand over her mouth and the other around her waist grinning.

The girl turned red in the face, pushing the boy to the ground and kicking him where it hurts, "You sick little boy! Not ever in a million years will I, Tai the healer, get in a room with you!" she spat in rage before taking the other boys lead and stomping back to her private room.

"It was a joke..." he muttered glaring at her door, "Those two are so serious... they need to lighten up, especially Tai..." He shook his head and walked to his room, smirking to himself, '_She so wants me,' _the boy named Rou thought to himself in delight.

* * *

**LANI'S P.O.V.**

That was the most fun I have ever had!

_What about that time you went cliff diving? _

'_Stay out of it conscience, your ruining the moment.'_

_So you want me to not talk after being quiet the entire time you were teasing princey boy._

_'You weren't talking to me before then so I'm sure you'll live!'_

_Uhh! I'm offended! I-_

_'Good for you buh-bye now!_

I walked back to the room hearing down the hall two teenagers arguing with each other. I ran forward trying to see who they were, hoping to make friends with them, but by the time i got there it was abandoned. I walked back in to the room and saw princey sleeping soundly on the bed and decided to annoy him a little more. I lied down on the bed, almost on top of him. I snuggled really close to him and rested my head on his chest, placed his head on top of mine, and wrapped his hands on my waist. I fell asleep with a smile on my face dreaming about his reaction tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Hey me again! So did you like not like kinda in between tell me it could be one word**** I don't really care! And tell me if you want Rou, Shi, and Tai to make more appearances and maybe even be main characters or something. Your choice so use it! Also if you guys have any OC ideas you want to get them together I'm debating on taking peoples characters. Still thinking about it so don't submit just think about them and refine them.**

**~Peace Out, readers and reviewers!  
**


End file.
